elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
The Story of Lyrisius
' The Story of Lyrisius ' – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Treść Oryginał= The Story of Lyrisius by Bresne Smythe In ancient times, there lived a hero named Lyrisius. He fought agains the Akaviri slavetraders and single-handedly slew hundreds. Despite his valor, Lyrisius' army was routed and scattered to the four winds. Lyrisius fled into the moors to escape the Akaviri chariots. Far from the lands of men, Lyrisius entered the blasted lands. At the heart of this forsaken landscape, he met the wyrm. The great scaly beast mocked the mighty blows of Lyrisius' enchanted spear. It melted the shield Fearstruck, gift of the Daedra Boethiah, with a single blast of its fiery breath. Lyrisius, seeing that he could not defeat the creature by force of arms, surrendered. The wyrm intended to devour Lyrisius when the hero offered to be its slave and manservant. Ever prideful, the wyrm agreed. Seeing that the wyrm was vulnerable to conceit, Lyrisius spoke, "Oh great wyrm. For my first service, I beg that you allow me to polish your one tarnished scale." Indeed, centered between the great wings of the creature was a dull scale, clearly out of reach of its long neck. Its vanity was such that it immediately lowered one wing for Lyrisius to climb upon. Once astride the great lizard, Lyrisius slid his dagger underneath the scale and into the tender flesh of the beast. Though it spun and twisted in all directions, the wyrm could not get at the hero. Finally it took to the air. Lyrisius clung to the neck with all his strength as the wyrm banked, rolled, and dove. Seeing that Lyrisius could not be shaken free, the wyrm demanded that he remove the stinging blade. Lyrisius answered, "Fly straight on until you see a great army. Destroy that army and I will remove my blade." With a great roar, the scaled creature set off. The Akavari army had no chance against the fire-breathing beast. They have never plagued Tamriel since. "I have done as you bid. Now sheath your stinger," roared the wyrm. Knowing that he would be devoured or worse, Lyrisius pulled the blade and then leapt from the back of the flying wyrm. Indeed, the foul monster had intended to slay the hero. The wyrm pursued the plummeting Lyrisius. Boethiah appeared beside the falling hero. Praising him for ultimately destroying the army of Akavir, she turned him into a raven. Lyrisius quickly lost the wyrm in the clouds. Legend has it that the wyrm still lives, though this happened in the first era long, long ago. The dragon nurses a grudge against Lyrisius and all of his kind. It has vowed never again to trust two legged bearers of weapons. Scholar's Note: If this legend has a basis in fact, the artifact Fearstruck was utterly destroyed. No other reference to it has ever been found. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Historia Lyrisiusa Bresne Smythe W antycznych czasach żył bohater zwany Lyrisiusem. Walczył on przeciwko akavirskim handlarzom niewolników i sam jeden powalił ich setki. Pomimo jego waleczności, armia Lyrisiusa została otoczona i rozbita w pył, zaś sam Lyrisius uciekł na wrzosowiska, żeby umknąć rydwanom akavirczyków. Daleko od wszelkich ludzkich siedzib Lyrisius wstąpił na zniszczone ziemie. Tam, w samym sercu tego zapomnianego lądu, spotkał żmija. Olbrzymia, pokryta łuską bestia szydziła z potężnych ataków zaklętej włóczni Lyrisiusa. Jednym ognistym podmuchem potwór stopił Lękotraf, będący podarunkiem od Boethiah. Lyrisius, widząc, że nie jest w stanie stawić czoła stworzeniu za pomocą siły i oręża, poddał się. Żmij zamierzał już pożreć bohatera, gdy ten zaoferował, iż zostanie jego niewolnikiem i służącym, a żmij pełen pychy przystał na to. Widząc, że żmij łatwo daje ponieść się swej próżności, Lyrisius przemówił: „O wielki żmiju, błagam, pozwól mi za pierwszą usługę, wypolerować twą jedyną zmatowiałą łuskę.” I rzeczywiście na środku, pomiędzy skrzydłami potwora, znajdowała się wyblakła łuska – widocznie będąca poza zasięgiem jego długiej szyi! Jego próżność była tak wielka, że natychmiast opuścił jedno ze swych skrzydeł, aby Lyrisius mógł wspiąć się na jego grzbiet. Kiedy ten znalazł się już na grzbiecie jaszczura, Lyrisius wsunął swój sztylet pod łuskę, dosięgając ukrytego pod nim delikatnego ciała bestii. Pomimo tego, że obracał się i skręcał we wszystkich kierunkach, żmij nie był w stanie dosięgnąć Lyrisiusa. W końcu wzbił się w powietrze. Lyrisius przywarł z całej swej siły do szyi żmija, kiedy ten się przechylał, obracał i nurkował. Widząc, że Lyrisius nie daje się zrzucić, żmij zażądał, aby ten usunął dźgające go ostrze. Lyrisius odparł: „Leć tak długo, aż zobaczysz pod sobą olbrzymią armię. Zniszcz ją, a ja wyciągnę swój sztylet.” Pokryte łuską stworzenie wzbiło się do lotu z potwornym rykiem. Akavirska armia nie miała żadnych szans w starciu z ziejącą ogniem bestią. Od tego czasu nie nękali już Tamriel. „Zrobiłem, co mi kazałeś. Teraz schowaj to żądło”. Zaryczał żmij. Wiedząc, że zostanie pożarty, lub spotka go coś jeszcze gorszego, Lyrisius wyciągnął ostrze i zeskoczył z grzbietu lecącego żmija. I rzeczywiście obrzydliwy potwór zamierzał zgładzić bohatera. Żmij rzucił się w ślad, za spadającym Lyrisiusem. Za plecami spadającego bohatera pojawiła się Boethiah. Sławiąc go za ostateczne zniszczenie armii Akaviru, przemieniła go w kruka. Lyrisius w mgnieniu oka zdołał zgubić żmija w chmurach. Legenda mówi też, że żmij ten wciąż żyje, pomimo iż opisane zdarzenia miały miejsce w Pierwszej Erze, dawno, dawno temu. Smok wciąż nuci swą zemstę na Lyrisiusie i wszystkich z jego rodzaju. Przysiągł też, nie uwierzyć już nigdy dwunożnej istocie, mającej przy sobie broń. Dopisek uczonego: Jeśli legenda ta oparta jest na faktach, artefakt Lękotraf został całkowicie zniszczony. Nie znaleziono żadnych innych źródeł jego dotyczących. en:The Story of Lysirius ru:Легенда о Лизириусе fr:L'histoire de Lyrisius Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki